twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Dawn/@comment-98.156.98.230-20120212035555/@comment-69.76.197.57-20120419204728
HeroicBacon you certainly live up to your name, you not only gave me your opinion on the series (which is what I asked for) you also gave me your opinion on my ''opinion (which I did not) In doing so you saved me from being just a one time wikia contributor. I was not trying to start a debate but rest assured if you tried to get one started I'd eat you for breakfast and if I didn't think it would "seriously bother" you I'd ask you to read all of that again and search for a "deeper meaning." But before I devolve into a troll and fall further from the intellectual I never claimed to be let me thank you for taking time to respond at all. Seriously, you didn't have to and you were very thorough in your explanation (likely in part due to your ''oh so subtle expression of your belief of my stupidity, but that's okay). You also made some good points and asked me some rhetorical questions that I'm going to answer anyway. 1) Novels are supposed to be entertaining stories, your absolutely right. That being said there are some elements that every book needs to have to be...well, a book and avoid becoming a waste of paper. "Morals" and "themes" are two of the most common. Not some trite expectation unique to myself that doubles as a shiny object to keep me interested. Personally, when I read, I'm not looking or even hoping for a role model, just a character with a little bit of character. ''In my opinion the entertainment aspect overshadowed a lot of positives messages which I think is called selling out in the artistic community. However such an accusation only applies if the author intended for there to be a message in the first place; maybe she didn't and I'm just being overly harsh for no reason, or maybe I'm completely justified and she's just pandering. Either way she could probably crush me and my opinion with her wallet so whatever. Moving on; I believe books can be ''both' '''entertaining '''and '''meaningful and while it's not required I think most would agree it makes for a better story. 2) Significance and power of togetherness and fate and morality. I'm glad I randomly remembered asking a question on here after so long because reading that was worth it. I honestly was to distracted by the characters depression, botched suicide attempts, selfishness, and over all lack of growth(the stuff on the surface you were talking about). But your comment as well as every one else's have shown me that I'm reading it wrong and that I should '''LIGHTEN THE F*** UP '''and just appreciate the story for the journey even if the characters remain developmentally stationary. I enjoyed reading your opinion as well as respect, appreciate, and consider it which is more than what you do for mine; I can proudly admit that I don't know everything and never will, you called that ignorance and your right but to quote/mock you the way did me - 'Is that not what questions are about?' If my initial comment came off as turgid or struck a nerve or offended you I apologize. My opinion of the '''series' was not in anyway reflective of my opinion of the people who like it or their reasons for liking it. But I would like to thank everyone who responded, you were all very helpful and the next time a friend drags me out to see a Twilight or Twilight style movie I won't feel like eating a bowl of gravel because I'll be trying to see it from your point of view. 3) "Are dipictions of whats happening in real life, good or bad, really something to be condemned?" Of course not. I enjoy reality as much as the next person, you misunderstood me (understandable since I started complaining half way through my own question.) The key word was "advocating," I don't condemn the truth however harsh, but I do codemn ''glorifying ''unhealthy behaviors. But I'm glad I brought it up because ''my ''misunderstanding was that this series was so wildly popular because young impressionable girls were identifying with Bella. As most of the comments have illustrated that is not the case. Therefore my concerns for what messages these books could possibly be sending were uncalled for. Thank you all for your comments. Twihards Sparkle on. Twihaters ease up and maybe try viewing the books as episodes of ''KEEPING UP WITH THE CULLENS. ''Like that Kardashian show its mindless entertainment and its ''supposed ''to be.